Frolicing in the Forest
by black-rose495
Summary: Eleanor just couldn't resist the call of the forest and he couldn't resist her. NSFW, PWP One shot set within the Noble Blood world, though can be read as alone and still make sense.


She loved the Brecilian Forest. It was nothing like the city; it was free and unrestrained, not regimented. And the colour! Oh, so much nicer than the boring browns of the city. Everything was still new and exciting to her, having never really left the confines of Castle Cousland, except to go and visit other noble families, and even then, it was really only so her father could talk business while her mother tried to hook her up with the other family's son (unsuccessfully as always, thanks to Eleanor). So to be surrounded by trees and rivers was still a little surreal for Eleanor.

Everyone had noticed her jovial nature during their time helping the elves – it was hard not to. Zevran and Leliana had been teasing her ever since they entered the forest, probing and asking what had put her in such a good mood. As usual, they were after a raunchy tale about her and Alistair's antics, but she had none to give them, her good mood the product of her surroundings and nothing more. That was her official stance anyway. She and Alistair knew otherwise. It was true, her good mood was the product of her surroundings…and her activities in those surroundings.

She'd first discovered the joys of the forest one afternoon after they had helped break the werewolves' curse. While wandering through the forest a waterfall had drawn her attention, so naturally, she'd investigated it. She was used to baths, to luxuriously hot water and oodles of soap and scented oils, but the waterfall just looked so inviting. So while the group were relaxing and helping the Dalish recover from their plight, Eleanor excused herself and left to go back to the waterfall.

No one thought anything of it; she usually went off for brief periods by herself. Alistair however, grew curious. She didn't have her sword and she wasn't upset, so she hadn't gone to take out her rage on a poor unsuspecting tree (not that she dared to anymore after encountering the Sylvans). He'd already shirked his armour, so he grabbed his shield just in case and followed her path through the forest.

The water was freezing, but it wasn't unpleasant. Quite the opposite in fact. Unlike the hot water of her baths, the waterfall's water was refreshing and cleansing. It was glorious! It made her skin supersensitive, sending tingles all over her body. She wished she could stay there forever and forget about the Blight, but she knew that she couldn't, so instead she'd make do with a few moments of bliss.

_So this why she snuck off! _Alistair hid behind a tree trunk, not wanting to invade Eleanor's privacy. He took in the woman stretching languidly under the waterfall. She was glorious, her pale skin practically glowing in the sunlight; her fiery red hair plastered to her back and her chest. From his hiding spot she looked like an angel – or perhaps more suitably a water nymph.

Feeling mischievous, Alistair shirked his clothes, placed them on his shield and left the pile at the edge of the waterfall. As quietly as he could, he waded through the shallow pool to the waterfall, where he wrapped his arms around Eleanor's waist. She jumped in surprise, but settled quickly when a familiar set of lips kissed the spot between her ears and her neck.

"Alistair," she said breathlessly, "What are you doing here?" He hummed against her skin before kissing down her neck. "This is so unlike you," she made herself say, her self-restrain waning. He knew just how to make her squirm and there was little she could – or would – do to stop him.

He bit gently at her neck, speaking in a low voice in between bites. "You wandered, I followed. This is what happens when you create a monster." His hands began roaming over her body, making her muscles tense in anticipation. Ever since their first night together in Redcliffe, Alistair had been very eager to learn as much as he could, taking every opportunity available to please Eleanor and try new things. He had never directly asked Zevran for advice, but he didn't need to. After one rather noisy night at camp, Zevran had offered a few suggestions to Alistair based on what he had heard. Ever since then, the assassin had been more than happy to share his wisdom and the warrior, despite his blushing, was more than happy to listen and take tips.

Eleanor turned in his arms, "It's not like I _knew _I was creating a monster. And technically _you_ did this, not me, remember? You initiated it." She placed her hands on his chest and began tracing the lines of his muscles. His own hands lowered down her back to her buttocks.

"Me? You're the one who wore that skin tight dress with the incredibly low cleavage which showed off your luscious breasts," he moved his hand from her rear and trailed it down her chest as he spoke, cupping and squeezing a breast to emphasise his point. He stared hungrily at her chest, his arousal becoming more and more evident. He used his grip on her buttock to pull her flush to him, his other hand returning to its former position and his mouth returning to her neck.

Determined to answer his allegation, she held onto what little will power she had left and said, "In my defence that was _all_ Leliana's work." She titled her head back, allowing him better access at her neck. Moaning, she gave in to him, her will completely gone.

He turned her around, his hands staying low on her body. His hands crept lower as his moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I guess I'll have to thank her then, but later. First, I'm going to do this…" His hand probed her core and found her already wet and ready for him. He growled, sending shivers over her skin and making her whimper. He snapped. "Put your hands out," he instructed her, his voice low and husky. She did as instructed, confused but curious. Whenever he used that voice, it meant something pleasurable was about to come her way. It was a whole new side to Alistair that only she saw, and she loved it.

He guided her forward so her palms pressed against back wall of the waterfall, the both of them hidden behind a wall of water. Using his leg, Alistair parted Eleanor's legs and gripped her waist firmly in his hands. Spurred on by her eager whimpers, his ground his length against her wet lips, causing her whimpers to turn to wanton pleas for more. She pushed her hips back against his, but her angle meant that he had total control. Pulling her hips away from the rock face, he spread her legs a little more and began sheathing himself in her, the two of them groaning together at the feeling of his length filling her. He held himself still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being inside her heat.

_Maker, why isn't he moving?! _Eleanor quickly grew impatient and thrust herself further onto his cock, moaning loudly at the sensation of his cock reaching deep within her. Something in the both of them snapped then. Alistair's grip on her hips tightened, so much that she could feel her skin bruising, and he pulled out fully before slamming back into her heat again. He began pounding her relentlessly, his pace fast but controlled. Eleanor began clawing at the rock face, trying to keep her moaning as quiet as possible. It didn't help, nor did biting her lip. Alistair noticed she was muffling her screams of pleasure and decided to take matters into his own hands – literally.

He placed his hands besides hers so his body moulded against hers, his mouth beside her ear. "Now why are you holding back on me? Let go. Enjoy yourself," he said, punctuating each word with a thrust. He moved one arm so it wrapped around her waist, supporting his weight, while his other hand ventured to the junction between her legs. Immediately he was rewarded with a strangled moan. He grinned to himself, then found her nub and began rubbing it in time with his thrusts. Much to his pleasure, Eleanor let go, her moans falling freely from her mouth. Each one echoed through the forest, alerting some poor nearby Dalish hunters to their activities and sending them scouting in the opposite direction. Orgasm after orgasm hit her, each one more intense than the last. Alistair kept pounding her, determined to last as long as possible, wishing he could enjoy the feeling forever. Eventually though, the vice-like grip on his cock became too strong to resist. He roared his orgasm, his cry of release mingling with Eleanor's.

He slumped over her, his arms trying to take his weight, but failing miserably. He wrapped his arms around Eleanor and dragged her down to the floor of the waterfall, sitting her in his lap. The two of them sat there for a while, letting the water wash over them and clean their bodies, neither one having the energy to move.

Eventually, one of them broke the comfortable silence. "You know," said Eleanor, "they'll probably send out a search party if we stay here much longer." Shakily, she tried to stand up. "Well, more you than me. _I_ excused myself. They'll be less worried about my absence. You however, wandered off." Feeling a little more stable, she stumbled over to where her towel was and began drying herself, making a show of bending over to dry her legs. She smiled when she heard Alistair groan from somewhere behind her.

* * *

He was foolish to let himself be heard. He didn't realise he had until he saw Eleanor's lips twitch up into a smile. _Mierda! Keep it down. If they know you're here, they'll run off and spoil the show. _Everyone knew as soon as Alistair had _miraculously_ disappeared shortly after Eleanor that they would undoubtedly be together. And here was his proof. He re-tied his trousers and stole through the trees, glad that the two of them would be in no state no notice his presence.

* * *

_Maker, this woman will be the death of me!_ he thought. He stared at her hungrily, trying to maintain a little self-restraint. _I can't take this any longer! _Determined, he stood up and strode through the water to where Eleanor was drying herself. Before she could respond he picked her up and carried her over to a nearby tree. He held her flush against him, pinned between him and the tree, his hands holding her by the buttocks. Instantly realising his intent, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. _We're never gonna leave this forest, are we? _


End file.
